Bleach: An Ultimate Alien Christmas
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: Merry Christmas, everybody! Just a little filler special to keep you guys happy while I work out the finishing touches of the Loly arc. Hope you all enjoy. Important shout-outs and author's notes inside. Again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Bleach**

**Hey, guys. Merry Christmas! Sorry if you were hoping for the next chapter of the Loly arc. That's still in development. But since Christmas was on it's way, I thought about doing a little holiday special for Bleach: Ultimate Alien. Plus, working on the special gives me time to plan out how exactly I want to properly end the Loly Arc and move on with the story. Not a whole lot of action in here (Sorry!) but hey, hopefully this will be enough to keep you guys happy till the next official chapter comes out. For now, enjoy the story!**

**PS. I would like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome, Sallem Cortez 004, and the Incredible Muffin for all their support and help with this chapter. Thank you very much! You guys rock!**

**Bleach: Ultimate Alien Christmas Special**

Ah, Christmas. A time of giving, a time of getting, a time of sharing, a time where people just need to spend quality time with the ones they love. It's also a time of hustle and bustle to get presents, all the supplies for Christmas dinner, the Christmas tree. Oh yes, Christmas is meant to be a special time, but it's not without work and fuss. And for students, no school!

That's right, the teens of Ben's high-school were certainly in the positive spirit of Christmas, especially since this was the day was their last day before Christmas vacation. Some were exchanging Christmas cards and early presents, some were discussing their holiday plans, and quite a few even snuck some mistletoe into the school to score a kiss.

Needless to say, the Tres Bestias were the recipients of quite a lot of presents and gifts. A few guys tried to catch the girls under the mistletoe but they always managed to avoid those ones (on account of promising Ben they wouldn't resort to physical violence). Besides, most guys had given up on winning the three's affections when it was all but obvious Ben was the only guy they were interested in. Lucky devil they saw him as. Still...

"Ugh," Apacci groaned as an assortment of Christmas cards from her fan-boys spilled out of her locker the moment she opened it. "One thing I'm glad about this Christmas vacation is the fact that we can get a break from these creeps."

Ben smiled sympathetically as he helped her scoop up the letters. Once they were all picked off the floor, Apacci began relentlessly shoving the letters into the trashcan.

"I'm surprised we still have so many admirers," Mila Rose noted, having recently scared off some cocky punks who tried to pull mistletoe on her. "You think by now they would have given up."

"Some people are too dumb to concede defeat," Sung-Sun said simply. "Or they just like going after what they cannot have."

"I'll be anything Miss Harribel has it worse," Apacci said, feeling pity for her mistress.

"That's for sure," Ben said, remembering how several students had piled Christmas cards on Harribel's desk during. While some were from girls who looked up to Harribel, most of them were from the boys and their obvious crushes.

"Now that's just sad," Mila Rose grumbled. "They don't really think they actually have a chance with Miss Harribel, do they?"

Ben shrugged. "It's like Sung-Sun said. People often want what they can't have." It did irk him how guys kept making moves on his girls, but he knew they were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

Soon class was let and the students were filing out like crazy. It was a miracle Ben and his girlfriends weren't trampled in all the excitement.

"It's amazing how eager they all are to get out of school," Sung-Sun noted as their group filed into Ben's car.

"I don't blame them," Apacci said as she slouched in her car seat. "Like _we're_ ever gonna need this stuff."

Ben chuckled as he started up the car. "Hey, girls. After we get home, I'm gonna grab my ID mask and head back to the school."

The girls looked at Ben curiously. Then Apacci grinned. "Gonna go and surprise Harribel-sama?"

"Today was pretty hectic," Mila Rose said. "These last days before a break always are. She could use some cheering up."

Ben nodded. "And cheering her up is what I'm gonna do."

...

In no time at all, the gang reached home. Ben ran to his room to nab his ID mask as the girls all got their stuff out of his car. By the time they closed the doors Ben was back outside the mask.

"I'll see you girls in a few," Ben said, giving each girl a chaste kiss on the lips before activating the Ultimatrix, turning the dial to the alien he wanted, and slamming the dial down.. Once the flash of green light faded, the new transformed XLR8 made his way back to the school. Sure Ben could've used his car but that would too suspicious. Quickly XLR8 made his way to the school dumpsters and turned back to normal. After that he slipped the ID mask on, now looking like his future self. Smiling contently, Ben made his way into the school and towards Harribel's room. Sure enough, there was Harribel, organizing some papers on her desk. Smiling, Ben tapped on the door's screen. Harribel looked up from her paper work and smiled at who was at her door. Ben opened the door and walked right on in.

"Hey," He said, smiling at his fourth girlfriend and kissing her cheek.

"Hello," Harribel smiled back as she straightened up her desk. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to make your day a little better," Ben said.

"Well my day has definitely become better now," Harribel said softly. "I originally thought the day before Thanksgiving break was tiresome. Today proved me wrong."

"Sorry you don't get a half day like we do," Ben said sincerely.

"I've become used to it," Harribel said casually.

"So," Ben said, resting against the desk. "What are you up to after school's out?"

"The teachers are having a Christmas get-together and Lilian invited me," Harribel said.

Ah, Lilian Harper, the history teacher, a sweet and patient lady who went out of her way to make history enjoyable and worth learning. She was also one of Harribel's good friends among the teachers.

"You gonna go?" Ben asked.

"I'm haven't decided," Harribel admitted. "I have become fond of my fellow teachers and wouldn't mind spending time with them outside of work hours. But at the same time, I'm well aware some teachers will try to use the party as an excuse to flirt with me."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, it's up to you, Tia."

"I'll think about it," Harribel said.

"Anything I can do to help around here?" Ben offered.

"No, just having you come back and check up on me has cheered me up," Harribel assured him. "Thank you."

Ben smiled and kissed Harribel again. "Anything for my girls," He whispered in her ear, giving Harribel pleasant shivers as Ben made his way out.

…

Rather than use one of his aliens to get back home, Ben decided to just take a walk. He had a lot on his mind and walking could help clear the cobwebs.

It was almost Christmas and he didn't have anything planned! It was the girls' very first Christmas, they deserved to have a special one. While Ben could argue that he had been busy these past months, he knew he still had plenty of time to plan things for the girls. Ugh, it was stuff like this that almost ruined his relationship with Julie until…_that day_. Ben shook his head. No, not again. He had been given a second chance and then some. He would not mess this up!

With this thought in mind, Ben decided to check up on Nelliel. He made his way over to the bookstore, noticing postures on the store's windows about numerous holiday deals. Oooh boy. Nelliel was probably going to for some time. Luckily, it didn't looked packed today so Ben strolled on in and started looking for his fifth girlfriend. It wouldn't be too hard; she was only employee with green hair. Ben walked around the store, noticing several unopened boxes scattered all over the place. Must've been the new releases, waiting to be shelved. Ben thought he saw green out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, it was his girl, putting restocking some shelves and completely unaware of his presence.

Smiling, Ben cleared his throat. "Excuse me, ma'am. Could you help me?"

"I'll be with you in one moment, sir," Nelliel replied apologetically without turning around or recognizing his disguised voice.

"Oh don't mind me," Ben said. Then Nelliel bent over to pick up some more books and he decided to have some fun. "Just enjoying the view."

_That _got Nelliel's attention. Angrily, she stood straight up, ready to give the apparently rude customer a piece of her mind. But when she turned around to set him straight, she recognized him right and her mood did a complete 180. "Ben!" She glomped her boyfriend. "I can't believe I didn't realize it was you."

Ben hugged her back. "Well in all fairness, you were distracted." Ben then playfully cupped Nelliel's bottom. "Now that I'm complaining too much."

Nelliel squeaked at the sudden display of affection. "Ben~!" She whined cutely. "Not while I'm on the clock!" Personally she didn't mind it but she didn't want her boss getting onto her for public displays of affection, especially during work hours.

Ben just chuckled. "Not my fault my girlfriend's got such an irresistible butt."

Nelliel lightly blushed at Ben's words but then got a wicked idea. She reached behind Ben and gave his own bottom a pinch. Ben jumped at the sudden action. "Hey!"

Nelliel smirked. "Not my fault my boyfriend's got such an irresistible butt."

"Oooh, clever," Ben said in good humor as he rubbed his stinging bottom.

"So what does bring you here, Ben?" Nelliel said as she resumed stocking the books.

"Just seeing how my girl's doing," Ben replied, causing a warm smile to spread across Nelliel's face.

"I'm doing well but it's the calm before the storm," Nelliel said. "The others say the store gets really busy over the holidays. Though a lot of people do like to go ahead and pre-order any books they want."

"That is very smart," Ben nodded sagely. "So, you getting off soon."

Nelliel blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Unfortunately I'm still here for a few more hours. So I guess I'll see you when I got off."

Ben sighed. "Alright, Nelliel. See you when you get off." He stole a kiss from Nelliel and went on his way. Said Arrancar stood there stunned for a moment but smiled sweetly as she watched her boyfriend depart. She hated seeing him go, but she liked seeing him leave. She was right, she thought to herself, his butt really was irresistible.

…

And so Ben was back on the street, thinking about what to do for Christmas. First off, he needed to plan out what presents to get them. The girls weren't very materialistic but they deserved _something. _And what about any special plans? Christmas was the kind of day where he needed to show all five of them how much they meant to him. Ugh. He should've had this already planned. Maybe Gwen and Kevin could give him some advice.

…

Kevin Levin was currently laughing his butt off. He had been working on his car as usual when Ben showed up and told him about his dilemma. "Seriously, Tennyson? Christmas is coming up and you haven't gotten anything for your girls yet?"

Ben scowled. In retrospect, he should've known Kevin would act like this. "I still have time." He argued, but it sound weak even to him.

"Yeah, but not too much time," Kevin pointed out. "Man, you are in trouble. You better hurry before all the good stuff gets sold out."

"What about you?" Ben shot back. "You get anything for Gwen yet?"

Ben had the satisfaction of seeing Kevin's jaw snap shut and his face starting to become a bit paler. Seeing that his best friend probably wasn't going to be much help, Ben decided to leave.

"FYI," Ben called back. "Try to get Gwen something that doesn't involve cars."

Kevin grumbled as he glared at Ben's retreating back.

...

Luckily Gwen was more understanding.

"I'm glad you've remembered to get them presents now instead of Christmas Eve," Gwen said, helping decorate the house with her parents. "Still, you better get them something quick. But make sure it's not something cheap."

"I won't," Ben said firmly. "I just don't know _what _to get them. They haven't dropped any hints about what they want. I could always just ask them but I wanted it to be a surprise. Problem is, there's not a whole lot of living stuff that interests them. Aside from Nelliel and her books of course."

Gwen tapped her finger against her chin. "That does make things difficult."

"Maybe they don't want presents," Gwen's mom, Natalie "Lili" Tennyson suggested. "Pardon the cliche but maybe being with you is more than enough for them."

Ben sighed as he crossed his arms. "Maybe. Still, I want to get them _something."_

Ben felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Gwen smiling at him. "Don't rush things," She told him softly. "You still have plenty of time to think about what you want to get them. Just don't take _too _long."

Ben sighed again. "Alright. Thanks, Gwen."

Gwen grinned. "Sure thing."

Ben felt a little better after visiting Gwen. She was right that he didn't need to rush things, still...

Deciding to try one more time, Ben went to one person he really hoped could help him out.

...

Meanwhile, back at the Tennyson house, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun were conversing with Sandra.

"So, girls," Sandra smiled. "How does it feel to be let out for Christmas?"

"Well..." The girls looked at each other before facing Sandra. "We're not sure what to feel."

Sandra nodded in understanding. She had already been told how Arrancar didn't celebrate holidays in Hueco Mundo. "Well, we'll do the best we can to have your first Christmas be a fun one."

The girls all smiled softly. "You have already done so much for us, Sandra," Sung-Sun said softly. "And we thank you for that."

Sandra smiled back. "Of course, Sung-Sun. You girls are family, and family is always there for each other. So...what are you girls getting Ben for Christmas?"

Unlike Ben, the girls had a pretty good idea what they were getting their boyfriend for Christmas. "We found some sumo slammers games he might enjoy," Mila Rose answered. "Though for the life of me, I can't see why he's so fond of that series."

Sandra laughed. "When you manage to figure that out, Mila Rose, come and tell me."

That earned a laugh from all four. Once they settled down, Sandra smiled coyly. "So, you girls drop any hints on what you want for Christmas? Did he decide to just ask you what you wanted."

The girls looked at each other again, this time hesitance was clear on their faces. Sandra noticed this and raised a brow in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, well..." Apacci twiddled her fingers for a moment. "Ben hasn't asked us what we wanted and we haven't dropped any hints because..."

"Well...We don't really know what we want for Christmas." Mila Rose finished.

"I was about to say that, Mila Rose!" Apacci snapped.

"You were taking too long!" Mila Rose shot back.

"Girls, please," Sandra said firmly before one of their infamous fights broke out. The two settled down, looking ashamed.

"Sorry, Sandra," They said simultaneously.

"That's alright but really? There's _nothing _you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing that we want in particular. Back in Hueco Mundo, the only thing that mattered was survival," Sung-Sun explained. "Shelter and protection were all we truly desired. And now that we have those and then some...we never really thought about having anything else."

"But you've been in the living world for so long," Sandra pointed out. "Surely you've taken an interest in some things? I mean, I heard you were taking an interest in art, Sung-Sun."

"Well, yes." Sung-Sun admitted. "But I can simply buy my own art supplies. I don't want Ben wasting his money on something I can easily get myself."

"That won't matter to Ben," Sandra said softly. "If that boy could get you your own planet, I'm sure he would."

Apacci sighed. "I bet he's tearing his hair out trying to think of what to get us."

"He was like this with our birthdays too," Mila Rose said softly. "Why can't he see that we really are happy with what we have?"

"Because that's how much you girls mean to him," Sandra said.

Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun all lowered their heads in deep thought.

...

Third time was hopefully the charm. That was what Ben was hoping for as he made his way to the RV Rustbucket. If only could help him, it was Grandpa Max. Ben knocked on the RV's door and waited. The door opened and there Grandpa Max stood.

"Ah, Ben," Max beamed. "Good to see ya. Come on in."

Smiling, Ben followed his grandfather inside the Rustbucket.

"I was just moving some stuff around," Max said. "So what brings you here, Ben?"

Ben rubbed his neck. "I...have a bit of a problem."

"Trying to find presents for the girls, huh?" Max grinned.

Ben chuckled sheepishly. "That obvious?"

"Well considering that it's almost Christmas and you have five different girlfriends, I can imagine this is probably a hassle." Max said.

"Not really a hassle," Ben said. "Just..."

"What exactly is the problem?" Max asked.

"I don't know what to get them," Ben said. "Aside from Nelliel and her books, the others aren't really interested in things like make-up, jewelry, we can't afford to get them their own cars yet, and while they don't mind clothes, they're not really interested in the latest fashion. They're...not really into Sumo Slammers either. Don't know why."

Max chuckled at that.

"So I don't know what other options I've got," Ben said, a hint of despair in his voice. "I don't want to just buy the first thing I see, give it to them on Christmas, and expect them to like it." He sunk in his seat. "I don't know what to do."

Max put a comforting hand on his grandson's shoulder, causing the younger Tennyson to look up at him. "I can see why this is stressing you out." He said in understanding. "Special occasions like this can always be a tough time. But it can't be any harder than it was for their birthdays. What did you get them then?"

"Err...Nelliel was the only one I got anything. Some more books for her to read." At Max's frown, Ben quickly continued. "But not because I didn't _want _to get them anything. They were...just happy celebrating it. Sure mom got them some more clothes to wear but that was it."

"Then maybe they're just happy celebrating Christmas," Max suggested. "Christmas isn't just about presents, Ben."

"I know that," Ben said. "But...but..." He sighed once again. "I just want to give them something to show them how much they mean to me."

Max smiled at his grandson. "I think you're being too hard on yourself, Ben. I'm proud at how much thought you're putting into this, but you're stressing yourself out."

Ben ruffled his hair. "I guess."

"Ben," Max said. "If all else fails, just ask them what they want. I can understand if you want to surprise them but it doesn't hurt to ask."

"I guess you're right," Ben conceded as he got up. "Thanks, Grandpa Max."

"Anytime, Ben," Max said. "Just wish I could be more helpful to you."

"Was it hard getting presents for Grandma?" Ben couldn't help but ask as he headed out.

Max laughed. "You have no idea, Ben."

Ben couldn't help smiling as he made his out of his grandpa's RV and headed back home.

...

Eventually Ben made his way back home and had a strange feeling like something had changed. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun seemed very...solemn for lack of a better word. The girls seemed to be avoiding him as they were all in their rooms and showed no signs of coming out anytime soon. Confused and slightly worried, Ben decided to work before asking them what they wanted for Christmas.

Things stayed that way until Harribel and Nelliel finally came home. Ben decided to take a nap and hope the rest would clear his mind so the Tres Bestias used that opportunity to inform the other two about their current predicament. The oldest members of their group decided something needed to be done, for Ben's sake.

Meanwhile, Sandra had an idea of her own.

...

When Ben woke up from his nap, he decided to grab some grub. Sleeping had not provided him with any inspiration so maybe getting some food in his belly would.

Well, he left his bed-room; and found his girlfriends all gathered around in the living room, as if waiting for him.

"Um…hey," He said, giving a sheepish wave.

Nelliel was the first to move, getting up from her seat and walking towards Ben. When she stopped, she crossed her arms and gave Ben a pointed look.

"You know you could've just asked what we wanted for Christmas," She said to him.

"So everyone keeps telling me," Ben replied. He scratched his head. "Sorry. I just..."

"We understand, Ben," Harribel said, getting up now. "But you were causing yourself unnecessary frustration and worry."

Ben looked down at his feet. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," Apacci said from her seat. "Just don't be so hard on yourself okay?"

Ben sighed.

"Now onto more important matters," Mila Rose, who was leaning against the couch, said. "Ben, we...we really don't want anything for Christmas. I know this is kinda cliche but we're happy with what we have. You've given us more than we could ever want; a roof over our head, people who care for us, what more could we want?"

"You sure?" Ben asked, somewhat skeptically. "I want to make this Christmas special and..."

"We're certain," Sung-Sun said firmly. "Being with you is special every day, why should Christmas get special treatment just because it's a holiday?"

Ben gave his girls a lopsided grin. "Still...you girls deserve something."

"Personally I think you all deserve something, and I know just what it is."

Everyone turned to see Carl and Sandra standing at the doorway, smiles on their faces.

"Mom?" Ben looked at his parents in confusion. "Dad? What's going on?"

Carl and Sandra look at each other before looking back at Ben with a smile.

"Ben," Sandra said, putting her hand on Carl's shoulder. "Your father and I have been discussing this for some time and we think now is the perfect time to tell you."

Ben was really confused now. "Tell...me...what?"

"Ben," Carl said now. "We've been planning a trip for you and your girls."

"A trip?" Nelliel repeated, each girl looking at each other in confusion and interest.

"Ben's right about you girls having a special first Christmas. So we rented a cabin for you up in the mountains."

Ben's eyes widened. "A cabin? Really?"

The girls were also surprised. A cabin? In the mountains?

"You rented a cabin for us?" Apacci stared at the Tennyson parents.

"That's right," Sandra said, still smiling.

"Just for us?" Mila Rose asked.

"Just for you," Carl grinned.

"Really?" Ben couldn't saying again.

Sandra laughed. "Yes. Really. We've been planning this for some time now and I figured today was as good a time as any to tell you."

"You rented a cabin? Just for us?" Apacci asked, wanting to be sure she was hearing things right.

Sandra walked over and put her hand on Apacci's shoulder. "Apacci, you girls have more than earned my trust awhile ago. Consider this as proof."

The girls and Ben stared at his parents in awe. Suddenly all five girls bowed to them.

"Thank you for trusting us so." Harribel said, voicing what all of them were thinking.

Carl and Sandra bowed back. "Merry Early Christmas, you all."

Ben walked over and hugged his parents. "Thank you."

Carl and Sandra both chuckled as they hugged back. Then Ben realized something. "But what about Christmas?"

"Ben," Carl said. "You've spent Christmas with us for sixteen years. I think we can let you have one Christmas with just your girlfriends."

Ben smiled softly at his parents. They were willing to have a Christmas by themselves just so he could spend time with his girls.

Later that night, while Carl and Sandra were in their room, Ben and his girlfriends were gathered together.

"After what mom and dad did," Ben said. "I want to get really special presents for them."

The girls all nodded in agreement. "It's the least we can do in return," Harribel said.

"Mom and dad said the cabin is available all Christmas break right?" Ben asked his girlfriends. When they nodded again, he went on. "So I say we spent the first half of Christmas here with my parents and then we'll spend the second half in the mountains. Does this sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Apacci said.

"They're your family, it's nice to spend some time with them before leaving," Sung-Sun added.

"Now we just need to decide on what we want to get them," Mila Rose pointed out. "For getting us something like this, they deserve some very special."

"Agreed, Mila Rose," Harribel spoke up. "But what should we get them?"

"Well," Nelliel said. "I suppose we could get Sandra some in home exercising equipment. I know how much she loves working out and living healthy."

"Sounds good to me," Ben said with a roll of eyes, remembering all too well of his mom's dedication to health and fitness. "What about dad?"

"Maybe some fishing gear?" Apacci suggested. Ben gave her a mock-exasperated look. "Don't all dads love fishing?" She asked defensively.

"Don't believe everything you watch on TV, Apacci," Ben said with a smile. "But yeah, my dad does enjoy fishing." Apacci huffed while Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Nelliel all smirked at her.

"We could always get some new tools," Nelliel offered. "I remember all those little projects he likes doing in the garage."

Ben chuckled at the thought of giving somebody tools for Christmas. "So…exercise stuff for mom, fishing stuff and tools for my dad?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nelliel beamed.

"Good thing we've all been saving up our money," Apacci said with a grin.

That brought out a good laugh from everyone.

And so Ben and his girlfriends headed out to the store to get Carl and Sandra's presents. They wound up purchasing a few dumbbells, ankle weights, an exercise mat, and aerobic videos for Sandra. For Carl; they purchased new tools, a fancy new toolbox to put them in, and a new fishing pole, along with a new set of hooks, liners, and bobbers.

"Should we go and get these wrapped here?" Harribel asked, spotting a stand nearby that offered gift wrapping presents.

"Well…do any of you know how to gift wrap?" Ben asked. The silence that followed was all the answer he needed. "Neither can I." He said with a grin. With that being said, they got in line.

…

With the presents obtained and still a week before going on their vacation, Ben and the girls decided to see what everyone was and would be up to over the holidays. One day they decided to check up on the gang at Los Soledad.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Falalalalala!" Pesche and Dondochakka sang as they scattered holly all around Los Soledad. "Tis the season to be jolly! Falalalala!"

Ben could only stare in wonder. He and the girls had made their way to Los Soledad and found that somehow Pesche and Dondochakka had turned the place into a miniature Christmas town.

"You two have certainly been busy," Nelliel said to her Fraccion, smiling at how into the Christmas Spirit they were.

"Christmas is wonderful, don'tcha know?" Dondochakka said. "Everyone in such a happy mood, sharing peace on Earth and goodwill toward men! I love Christmas!"

"Except for those occasional Scrooges," Pesche said with disgust. "Seriously, what is their problem? It's Christmas! No need to ruin it for other people."

Apacci just shrugged. "Some people are just jerks."

"Charlotte's been having a fun time too," Pesche went on. "So many girls wanting to make themselves all spruced up for Christmas. Business is booming for him."

"What about Redder?" Ben asked.

"Meh," Everyone turned to see Redder leaning against one of the walls around Los Soledad. "Not my thing. All this being nice and giving presents to each other? Errr, I just can't get into it."

"That's because all you like to do is fight," Mila Rose said with a deadpan expression.

"What's wrong with that?" Redder asked in confusion.

The Tres Bestias all shook their heads in exasperation.

"Well, I'm happy you two are getting into Christmas," Nelliel said to her Fraccion. "Oooh, we still need to decorate Ben's house. I think Sandra mentioned something about breaking out the Christmas lights. This is going to be so much fun."

"Speak for yourself," Ben muttered, remembering all the hassle decorating his house could be.

…

"Starrk got invited to a Christmas dinner?"

This time around, Ben had dropped by Gwen's house to check in on her, Starrk, and Lilynette while also informing them about his own plans in person. Course when he got there, he wound up learning some interesting things on the other side.

"Yep," Lilynette grinned. "Starrk's got a Christmas date!" She grinned at her other half. "Way to go, Starrk. I didn't think you had it in you! I'm so proud!"

Starrk, who was at his usual spot on the couch, grumbled. "Put a sock in it, Lilynette."

"Don't fall asleep!" Lilynette angrily raised her leg and brought it down on Starrk's stomach, causing the former Primera to shoot up in annoyance. "We're discussion a really big moment for you and you want to snooze?"

"Give me a break," Starrk said with a scowl. "My personal life ain't any of your business, Lilynette."

"None of my business?!" Lilynette fumed. "We're the same person, so it's damn well my business!"

"Lilynette Gingerback!" Natalie Tennyson snapped, having come into the room at that time. "What have I told you about language in this house?"

Lilynette squeaked and jumped, realizing that she just landed herself in trouble. She sheepishly scratched her head. "Sorry, Natalie."

"Well, Starrk," Gwen said, deciding to switch topics. "This woman you're having a Christmas date with. Is it…"

"My teacher?" Lilynette put together with a grin. "Yep."

"What was her name again?" Ben asked, wondering if he was ever told her name to start with.

"Mary Mills," Starrk said, his eyes closed as if he was ready to fall back asleep again.

Ben grinned. "So…how do you feel about her? I mean, you two are dating after all."

Starrk looked over at Ben. "Do I prode into your dating life?"

Ben laughed. "Mine's kinda obvious." To those in their inner circle anyway.

"Heh, no arguments there," Starrk said, giving just the slightest hint of a smile. "It's…not all that bothersome really."

Ben slumped. "'Not all that bothersome'? That's it?"

Lilynette sighed. "I should've known better. Starrk's not good with emotions. He's almost as bad as Ulquiorra and that's saying something."

"Whatever," Starrk muttered as he rolled over on the couch with his back turned to them.

"Still," Lilynette said with a grin. "I think the fact that they're still seeing each other must mean he likes her."

"I don't see how it could mean anything else," Gwen said, smiling at the lazy Arrancar on her couch.

…

Ulquiorra was wondering through the streets, noticing the countless Christmas decorations across Bellwood.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! Wait up!"

Ulquiorra turned around and saw Ben him. "Ah, Ben. Greetings. I trust you are well?"

"About usual," Ben looked around at the Christmas decorations. There were wreaths, tinsel, and holly hanging around every store and streetlamp. Some shop-owners had sprayed their windows with special sprays that created artificial frost to give their stores more snowey touch. "Boy. Bellwood really loves Christmas."

"So I see," Ulquiorra replied nonchalantly as he looked around some more.

Ben snorted. "Come on, Ulquiorra. Get into the Christmas spirit. Loosen up. Live a little."

Ulquiorra looked back at Ben. "What is the point of Christmas? People give each other gifts almost every day of the year, so what is it about Christmas that makes it so special?"

Oop. In retrospect, Ben probably should've seen this coming. "It's more of…a sentimental kind of thing?"

"Hmm," Was all Ulquiorra said in response as he looked at the decorations some more. "And what is the point of Santa Claus? A man who somehow knows which children are 'naughty' or 'nice', can apparently travel the entire world in one night delivering presents made by elves riding a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer? Even I find such a concept ridiculous. And why tell children that he's real, only to tell them later that he never existed? Is it all a mere deception to get children to be better behaved? And how does this tie into Christianity?"

Ben scratched his head, trying to think of the best way to answer Ulquiorra's question. Unable to think of one, he decided to just wing it.

"I…really can't say personally. All I know is that Christmas is special time for me and my family to show us how much we really mean to each other. Okay, back when I was a kid, I did care a lot about getting toys but…now I see there's a lot more to Christmas than that."

Ulquiorra said nothing, merely staring off into the distance.

"Well," Ben said. "If you ever feel like it, come drop by my house. You're always welcome to have a Christmas dinner with us."

"…I'll consider it," Ulquiorra said before he continued walking down the street. "Good day, Ben."

Ben sighed as he watched Ulquiorra depart. "I don't think even Alien X to get him to loosen up."

…

Well, the first week of Christmas had come and gone. Now it was time for Ben and the girls to get ready for their little getaway. Ben was just returning home from a little trip he had. When he walked into the house, he was greeted to the sound of Nelliel singing.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful~! But the fire is so delightful~! And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~!"

Out of all the girls, Nelliel was probably the one most into the spirit of things. At the moment Nelliel was baking some Christmas cookies in the kitchen, a cute Santa hat on her head.

"Mom got you into Christmas carols?" Ben asked playfully.

Nelliel smiled. "They're so cheerful and uplifting. I'm so happy we're celebrating this holiday. There's seems to be nothing but good feeling all around."

Just then Ben's Ultimatrix beeped, signaling a transmission. "Hello?" He called into the device.

"Ben, we've got a situation," Max's voice informed him. "Ssserpent is wreaking havoc at the mall."

Ben scoffed. "Ssserpent? Seriously? And during the holidays? Come on, don't bad guys celebrate Christmas too?"

"Better hurry, Ben," Max urged. "There's a lot of people at the mall today, especially little kids wanting to see Santa."

"I'm on it, Grandpa," Ben said. He looked over at Nelliel. "Trouble. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Go kick butt, Ben!" Nelliel cheered. "We can celebrate with the cookies when you get back!"

"Sounds good to me," Ben grinned as he ran out the door. "It's hero time!"

…

Sure enough, Ssserpent was wreacking havoc at the mall. These strange create resembled a giant green cobra, though he slithered upright, making him look more like a mythological Naga. If that wasn't something, then maybe the fact that he had a pair of arms that ended in snake mouths would.

"Yesss," Ssserpent hissed as people fled in terror. "Cower before me humansss! Flee before the might of Ssserpent!"

Several mall cops ran out to try and stop him, but Ssserpent sent them flying with one whack of his tail. Chuckling, Ssserpent looked around to see what else he could do. His eyes locked on a mother and her little girl, who were staring in horror at the vicious criminal. Sneering in amusement, Ssserpent slithered his way over to them. "Oh, look. A little sssnack!"

The mother screamed and clutched her little girl to her as Ssserpent prepared to attack. But before he could, a rainbow beam of energy blasted him away from the two. The mother looked up to see Chromastone striking a heroic pose as he glared at Ssserpent.

"Ugh, you just never learn do you, Ssserpent," Chromastone groaned. "Seriously, attacking people during Christmas time? How low can you get?"

"Ben Tennyssson," Ssserpent hissed. "I wasss hoping to run into you."

"Why?" Chromastone taunted. "Hoping for another butt-whooping? Even though you don't actually have a butt."

Ssserpent snarled. "You'll regret sssaying that, Ben Tennyssson!" He lunged forward. Chromastone just sighed, blasting Ssserpent right in the face. Ben's wannabe nemesis was stunned long enough for Chromastone to charge forward and deliver a nasty right hook, knocking Ssserpent to the side. Glaring at Ben, Ssserpent managed to wrap his tail around the Crystalsapien and sent him flying across the mall, smashing into a wall. Chromastone wobbled to his feet. Despite being a bit dazed from his little flight, he wasn't worse for wear.

"Not bad, Ssserpent," Chromastone said casually. "But I'm not about to let you ruin these people's Christmas shopping."

The two foes charged at each other. But as they drew near, Chromastone unleashed a dazzling multicolored flash of light right in Ssserpent's face. As the villain howled from his sudden blindness, Chromastone jumped up and slammed his knee right in Ssserpent's chin. Not stopping there, he brought his hands together and sent them crashing down on Ssserpent's head, knocking him down to the ground. Ssserpent tried going for the tail tactic again but Chromastone was wise to his plan and promptly stomped on the tail, causing Ssserpent to howl in pain. The Crystalsapien raised his hand and gathered energy around it, point blank at Ssserpent.

"Wanna surrender now?" Chromastone asked with a smirk.

Ssserpent simply groaned in response.

Just then Chromastone felt something latch onto his leg. Curious he tilted his head and saw the little girl he saved hugging him. She looked up at him with innocent blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Ben Tennyson."

Chromastone smiled softly. "You're welcome."

The mother came over. "Come on, sweetie." She looked at Chromastone and smiled, giving him a nod of thanks. Chromastone returned it as the little girl let go of his leg and went over to her mother. She waved good-bye as they left. "Merry Christmas!" She called.

"Merry Christmas!" Chromastone called back. Then he spotted Ssserpent trying to get up. "Don't even think about it."

Ssserpent whimpered.

…

Once Ssserpent was apprehended, Ben returned home. The girls were all gathered in the living room. A plate of cookies and several glasses of milk rested on the mini-table in front of the couch, where the girls were sitting.

"Nice work on that snake-guy, Ben!" Mila Rose cheered him. "It's been all over the news."

"Hey, Sung-Sun," Apacci sneered at her. "That Ssserpent guy a relative of yours?"

Sung-Sun glared at Apacci, though she had to admit she wasn't fond of that creature having a similar appearance to her Resurrecion.

"No way," Ben said as he went over to Sung-Sun. "She's way too cute to be related to a guy like that." He affectionately kissed Sung-Sun's check, earning a faint blush from said girl and a slight scowl from Apacci for having her fun ruined. Ben took a cookie and bit into it.

"Mmm. These are delicious, Nelliel. Awesome work!"

"Thank you, Ben!" Nelliel beamed. "I'm glad you liked them."

"They are really delicious, Nelliel," Harribel said. "Thank you for making them."

Sung-Sun and Mila Rose both nodded in agreement. Apacci stuck to simply eating her cookies.

"So…tomorrow's the big day, huh?" Ben asked them.

"That's right," Mila Rose said, after taking a big swig of her milk. "Good thing we went and bought some more winter clothes."

"I wonder what the mountains will be like," Nelliel said, tapping her chin.

"Cold and snowy," Apacci spoke up after finishing her cookie.

"Ben, you still need to give Carl and Sandra their presents," Harribel reminded him.

Ben grinned now. "Hey, that's right! Mom and dad should be home soon. Quick, get the presents!"

In order to hide the gifts from Ben's parents, the girls kept them hidden in their rooms. Sandra and Carl respected their privacy and never barged in.

No sooner did the girls get the presents out did Ben hear his parents' car pulling into the drive-way. Unable to fight the huge grin on his face, Ben went to go join his girls as they waited. They heard Carl and Sandra coming to the door, the door opened and…

"Merry Christmas!" Ben and his girls cheered, rightfully startling the Tennyson parents.

"W-what's this?" Sandra said, completely taken aback while Carl just stood there staring.

"These are for you," Apacci said, as she and the others started handing the presents to the parents.

"For us?" Carl asked as Sung-Sun and Mila Rose put some of the gifts in his arms.

"Yep. For you," Ben said as he handed his mom his present.

"Oh, Ben," Sandra said, hugging her son before moving on to hug each of the girls in turn. "Can we go ahead and open these?"

Ben grinned. "Sure thing."

Carl began tearing into his presents and beamed happily when he saw the new tools and fishing gear. Sandra was overjoyed at the fitness equipment she got and then Ben gave her a black necklace box. The girls wondered what was inside it since they never recalled Ben having that with him before. Sandra opened it and started choking up. Inside was a gold necklace with a string of jewels hanging along the side.

"Ben, how did you afford this?" Sandra said, staring at it.

"I called in a few favors," Ben said with a casual shrug. "Looks like being the hero of the universe can come in handy after all."

"Oh Ben," Sandra put the necklack one. "I love it!" She hugged her son. "Thank you so much. Thank you all for this."

"It's the least we could do, Sandra," Sung-Sun said.

"For not just the trip but for everything you've done for us," Mila Rose added.

"You deserve something special too," Apacci finished while Harribel and Nelliel just nodded and smiled.

Overcome with emotion, Sandra pulled everybody into a massive group hug. Nelliel was all up for it, Harribel simply went along with it. While the Tres Bestias were originally hesitant at doing something so…cheesy. But, they didn't want to disappoint Sandra and joined in.

…

With Carl and Sandra's presents out of the way, everyone started packing for the trip to the cabin. Sandra stressed how important it was for them to pack warm, even though they already knew that. The group also packed some essentials like hot chocolate, extra pillows, blankets and cleaning supplies in case the cabin didn't already have them. Nelliel of course packed several of her books as well. Once they were done packing, the gang regrouped into the living room.

"You girls excited?" Ben asked.

"This trip should be enjoyable," Harribel said, giving a small smile.

"It would be nice to just have some relaxation time," Apacci said. "No school work to do, no bad guys to help capture…"

"You have no right to complain about that last one considering I do most of the hard work," Ben playfully snapped at her, earning a laugh from the others.

"Well, guess we better head to bed early," Ben said, getting up.

"How are we getting there?" Nelliel asked.

"We'll just use the Rustbucket III to get there," Ben explained.

"That's the benefit of having our very own jet/spaceship," Mila Rose leaned back on the recliner with a smirk.

Ben stretched. "Well, guess I'll go ahead and hit the hay." He kissed each girl in turn. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" The girls called back. Once Ben disappeared into his room, the girls gathered around each other.

"Were you able to get them?" Nelliel asked Harribel.

"I was," Harribel replied.

Apacci grinned. "I can't wait to see the look on Ben's face."

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy his reaction," Mila Rose chuckled.

"I think we all will," Sung-Sun, hiding her own smile behind her hand.

…

Back in his own room, Ben went over to the closet, where he moved a pile of clothes that had been deliberately set upon a medium sized brown box. Opening it to make sure the contents were all secure, Ben smiled at the sight within.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they see it." He said softly before getting ready for bed.

...

The next morning came and Ben and his girls were already heading out to the mountains.

"We'll probably see you around New Year's or so," Ben said to his parents as they hugged him goodbye.

"We'll see you whenever you feel like coming back," Sandra said, hugging him tightly.

"Take care," Carl said with a smile.

"We will!" Ben, Nelliel, and the Tres Bestias called back as they, alongside Harribel, waved goodbye before heading out.

"Well," Sandra said. "There they go."

Carl nodded as he watched his son and his five girlfriends depart to get the RB III. "Our son is taking a big step today."

Sandra couldn't help but worry. She had come to trust the girls completely but there was always that lingering doubt. It must've shown before Carl gently squeezed her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile which told her enough without needing to say anything. Deciding to have some faith in her son and his girlfriends went with Carl back into the house.

...

The five Arrancar girls all stared at the wonderland of snow that lay before them as the RustBucket III began landing. The girls had to admit that it was really nice having a vessel that could take them anywhere in the world in roughly the blink of an eye. Maybe some day they could go on world-wide road trip, just to see what the rest of the living world was really like. Hueco Mundo wasn't known for its scenery after all.

"Well, we're here," Ben said as once they landed and he activated the docking. The girls all grabbed their stuff and started filing out. Ben grabbed his belongings and followed right after them.

Now when Ben had been told they got a cabin, he assumed it was gonna be one of those old fashioned log cabins but this one was far more modern looking. Not that he was complaining.

Apacci whistled in appreciation. "Carl and Sandra have good tastes. Now let's get inside, before I freeze my ass off."

"I told you to change into warmer clothes on our way here," Ben softly chided her.

Apacci glared at her boyfriend but Ben just smiled as he opened the door and everyone began filing inside. Ben quickly found the light switch and flipped it. With the lights on, everybody could take in their surroundings. It was a cozy and homely cabin, with a fireplace already stocked up with firewood, a television along with a couch and love-seat that looked so inviting, a flight of stairs that led to the bedrooms...

"I _really _need to thank mom and dad for this," Ben breathed as he looked around.

"I suddenly feel like we ripped them off with those presents," Mila Rose mumbled.

Everyone decided to get settled in and find rooms. The Tres Bestias decided to share room, Harribel and Nelliel shared another, and Ben wound up with a room all to himself. Nobody argued with the arrangement though, it was for the best.

Once everyone picked where they were going to sleep, they all gathered in the cabin's foyer.

"So...what do you girls want to do first?" Ben asked.

"Play out in the snow!" Nelliel suggested eagerly. Harribel, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun seemed fine with it. Apacci, who was still sore about the cold earlier, looked less than thrilled. But in the end everyone agreed to go out into the snow. Once it was certain everyone was dressed warmly, they headed out.

...

"This is so amazing," Nelliel danced around in the snow playfully. "It's so cold but so much fun." She fell back onto the snow and started making a snow angel.

"At least somebody's enjoying all this," Apacci grumbled.

"Come on, Apacci," Ben grinned. "Have some fun. We could make snow angels, build a snow fort, have a snowball fight." Then in a sing-song tone, he asked "Do you wanna build a snowman~!"

Apacci scoffed...only to have a snowball pelt her in the face. "Who threw that?!" She demanded murderously. Her eyes landed on Mila Rose, who was clutching a snowball and smiling deviously. "You little...that's it!" She scoop up some snow, put it into a ball and threw it. Mila Rose ducked out of the way and it struck Sung-Sun instead. She glared at Apacci.

"Honestly, you two are so childish and immature," Sung-Sun said. "Now I wish you two stayed at home instead of killing this vacation for us."

"Shut up, Sung-Sun!" Apacci and Mila Rose bellowed. "You think that you can just..." Suddenly they were both pelted in the face with a snowball. Ben burst into laughter as they stared slack-jawed at a smirking Sung-Sun.

"We'll kill you!" Apacci and Mila Rose bellowed as they started scooping up more snow. Sung-Sun began running through the trees to dodge them.

Ben smiled as the chase was on. "Well, they're certainly getting into the spirit of things." The next thing Ben realized was a snowball smacking him in the face. He looked over at a smiling Nelliel. Ben was shocked only for a second and soon recovered with a devious grin.

"Ooooh, Nelliel," He scooped up some ice. "You don't know what you've just started." He crunched the snow into a ball and prepared to throw it when sudden he felt a snowball pelt him in the back of the head. He turned around, starring at the only other person with them right now: Harribel. "T-tia?"

Another snowball hit him in the back. He turned around to face Nelliel, but got hit in the back again. "H-hey! What's the big idea ganging on me?!"

"All's fair in love and war, Ben," Harribel said coyly. The two continued pelting Ben with snowballs, forcing the young hero to run for cover.

"What's going on?" Apacci asked, noticing there was commotion nearby.

"Gang up on Ben!" Nelliel called playfully.

That immediate caught the other girls attention and Ben gulped. With wicked smiles on their face, the other began making more snow balls and throwing them with all their might at Ben.

"Don't I get any support?!" Ben yelled as he ducked behind a try.

"No!"

Ben grumbled in annoyance. His girlfriends were all ganging up on him. How fair was that? Well, time for him to start evening the odds. He activated the Ultimatrix, selected FourArms, and slammed the dial down.

The girls saw the flash and realized Ben went alien on them. Suddenly FourArms leaped out at them. Now he was the one with a sinister smile as each arm grabbed a hand full of snow and easily formed them into snowballs. Soon he began throwing the snowballs at his girlfriends, who quickly began running for cover now that Ben decided to even up the playing field. Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose threw snowballs at FourArms. He retaliated but found himself pelted by Harribel and Nelliel. FourArms quickly went on the move with the girls in. Looks like extra arms didn't make up for extra fighters. But Ben wasn't going down easily. He decided to go out with a big bang, forming one big colossal snow ball with all four of his arms. The girls faltered when they saw this.

"Uh, okay, Ben," Apacci said, backing away slowly. "No need to overdo it now."

FourArms laughed. He threw the large snowball at them, but with only a minimum amount of his strength so as not to hurt them. The girls all managed to dodge the cannonball of snow in time, but what they didn't count on was suddenly being pelted by a group of smaller ones FourArms managed to make as well.

"Ha!" FourArms laughed triumphantly. "Gotcha!"

Suddenly he was pelted with numerous snowballs from his girlfriends that his head was covered in the stuff. Apparently they weren't as down and out as he thought. "Uh...can we call this a draw?"

...

After everyone got the snowball fight out of their system, they went back inside to enjoy some wonderful hot cocoa. Nelliel filled her cup to the brim with marshmallows. Once everyone got their hot chocolate, they all sat down on the cabin's particularly spacious couch in front of a nice warm fire, with Ben finding himself in the middle as the girls all cuddled around him.

"This was fun," Harribel admitted. "It's nice to simply play fight instead of actually fighting for a change."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ben smiled at her. "This trip was really a great idea."

"And it can't get any better than this," Nelliel sighed in content after drining her cocoa and nuzzing her head on Ben's shoulder. Ben gently ran his hands through her hair.

Couldn't get any better? Not if Ben had something to say about it.

...

And that's how most of the week went. Ben and the girls would take their time exploring the mountains, having snowball fights, making snowmen and snowforts, or they would simply stay indoors and watch some TV while drinking hot chocolate. The girls were enjoying their little vacation and were sad that it wasn't going to last.

Ben on the other hand kept checking in to make sure there wasn't some emergency that needed his help. The universe seemed to be in the Christmas spirit because so far everything was smooth sailing. Ben counted his lucky stars that everything was going his way.

Then came the big day.

...

Ben knew it was Christmas morning the moment he woke up. He had been keeping track of the days to make sure he didn't miss it. Quickly getting out of bed, he got dressed and reached into his bags to pull out the box he brought from home. This was it. Hiding the box in his jacket, Ben left his room and went out to the foyer to surprise the girls. Only...he was the one who got a surprise instead.

"Merry Christmas, Ben."

Ben froze at the sultry voices that greeted him. His eyes widened to find his girls already waiting in the foyer...each one dressed up in a sexy santa outfits and giving him very hungry gazes.

Ben felt his mouth go dry right then and there. "W-w-wow," He managed to get out, gazing at his appetizing beloveds. Realizing that they had him in their power, they all got up at once and started sashaying their way toward him. Ben's eyes kept darting back and forth among them, so that he didn't miss a single one. Before Ben could do or say anything, Harribel grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ben wasted no time in gladly returning the favor, their tongues already dancing in rhythm with each other. But just as soon as it started, Harribel pulled away.

Ben had no time to think as Nelliel grabbed and picked up where Harribel left off. She and Ben kissed long enough for Ben to enjoy it before she pulled away and allowed Apacci to take over. Apacci was a bit more aggressive, kissing Ben fiercely and allowed her hands to roam. Ben quickly joined in this as well, cupping Apacci's bottom, making her moan into the kiss. Reluctantly she pulled away and Sung-Sun took over. She didn't do much with her hands but her tongue...well that was another story. Her tongue roamed all around Ben's mouth, kinda fitting given her snake motive. She stroke his tongue, his teeth, every nook and cranny of his mouth was hers to explore and she was going to be as thorough as possible. When they separated, she left a trail of saliva between them. Now it was Ben who had his butt groped as Mila Rose pressed her breasts up against him, kissing and nipping at him with all the passion she could restrain. And who was Ben to deny one of his ladies as he returned the favor right proper. The kiss probably would've blown to a heavy make-out session if they weren't pulled away from each other.

"Wow," Ben mumbled, certain he was seeing stars and hearing Christmas bells.

Harribel then handed Ben a wrapped up box. "Merry Christmas, Ben," She said sweetly.

Curious, Ben unwrapped the box and his eyes widened when he realized it was the latest Sumo Slammers video game. Ben immediately hugged all five of his girls and began kissing each one on the cheek over and over again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried happily. "Oh, if I had known, I would've brought my console. Oh thank you so much! I love it! I love it!"

The girls all smiled at Ben's overjoyed reaction. "You're welcome, Ben." Mila Rose said.

"And now," Ben reached into his pocket and produced the special box he brought. "For your presents."

The girls all gasped in shock. Even though they told Ben they were content, he still got them presents?

"I know what you said," Ben told them. "But I _wanted _to get you a present, to show you how much you all really mean to me, and how happy I am that you're all in my life." Ben opened the box and the girls all gasped.

Inside were five different necklaces; gold chains like Sandra's necklace only these ones had gems cut into the shapes based on the girls' Resurrecion forms. A ruby cut into the shape of a deer for Apacci, An emerald in the shape of a gazelle for Nelliel, A sapphire in the shape of a shark for Harribel, A Topaz in the shape of a lion for Mila Rose, And an amethyst in the shape of a snake for Sung-Sun .

"Ben..." Nelliel choked up. "These...these are..."

"How did you get these?" Sung-Sun asked, staring at her necklace.

"The same way I got mom's necklace," Ben said. "You'd be surprised how many jewelers there are in the galaxy who are willing to do something for Ben Tennyson."

"Ben, you're not using your reputation to get free things, are you?" Harribel couldn't help but ask.

Ben shook his head. "Uh uh. I made sure I actually earned those presents. Just did some odd jobs and helped people in need out."

"When did you get time to do this?" Apacci wondered.

"Last week whenever you guys were sleeping," Ben said. "It was the only time I could do it without you noticing."

"You did this when we were sleeping and we never realized it?" Mila Rose asked.

Ben grinned at them. "Just call me Santa Ben."

Smiling and feeling their eyes water, each girl took their respective necklace and put it around their necks. They gazed happily at their gifts before gazing back at Ben, who was giving them a look full of affection.

"Merry Christmas, girls."

Needless to say, that got Ben treated to another round of hot kisses and petting.

...

Later that night, Ben and his girls were all cuddling around the fire again.

"Ben," Nelliel said softly.

"Yeah?" Ben replied back just as softly.

"Thank you again for your gifts."

The other girls didn't say a word, merely nodding in agreement.

Ben smiled as he nuzzled against them. "You're my girls. I'll do anything for you."

The girls smiled at Ben's dedication to them.

"And we'd do anything for you," Apacci said.

Now it was Ben's turn to smile at the girls' dedication to him. With some effort, he managed to kiss Apacci's cheek, earning a smile from said Arrancar.

"Merry Christmas, girls."

"Merry Christmas, Ben."

Ben and his girls stayed cuddled up with each other as the flames of the fireplace danced in the darkness. As sleep began to claim them, Ben couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He found a way to make the girls' first Christmas special after all.

**The End**

**Phew boy. Man, am I beat. I was hoping to have this done earlier so I could post it during Christmas day but I didn't get to. I really need to stop procrastinating or I'm never going to get anything accomplished around here.**

**While I do feel proud of this story, I wouldn't be surprised if this comes out a little rushed. I had a lot more planned for the minor characters but since I want to post this while it's still Christmas, I abandoned them in focusing solely on Ben's arc. So, if there any people who do happen to be dissatisfied with how this turned out, I apologize in advance.**

** As some of you may have noticed, Ben is not such a prude as he is in the mainstream story. This is because I've finally decided that certain mindset was going nowhere fast and did not suit Ben's character at all. So yeah, by now Ben has definitely become more comfortable and more bold around his precious girls.**

**With this sweet little filler out of the way, I can focus back on the mainstream story and my Frozen multi-crossover fic. I just need to get organized and get motivated. I don't know why but every time I tried working on my stories, I kept hesitating and started goofing around instead of writing. I don't want to actually **work **on the plot. I want to instantly know exactly what to write down and how to do it. An issue I really need to work on.**

**Also, I have some more news. A pal of mine named Blazorna Ibara has asked me to do a little crossover between my Bleach: Ultimate Alien fic and his Ben 10/Queen's Blade story; The Troubles of a Misplaced Hero. In his story, child Ben winds up in the world of Queen's Blade. Whenever he tries to help people with his aliens, people assume he's a demon and treat him with hatred and fear. Now Ben walks a deadly edge between good and evil. Plus at least he has a surprising harem of his own to help him through his tough times. But he might need a little more help to becoming the hero he used to be. And it looks like it might be up to the Ben in my story to lend a hand.**

**Well, everyone, that's all for now! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
